Nail polish formulas often use ingredients including, but not limited to, phthalates, toluene, and formaldehyde, all of which are toxic materials. Currently, many nail polish producing companies are trying to reduce these toxins because of their toxic properties and the detrimental long-term consequences following regular usage of these ingredients. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a nail polish composition which reduces and minimizes the common use of toxic materials and replacing them with all-natural fruits and vegetables and nontoxic ingredients.